Don't say goodbye
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Él siempre pensó que la vida estaba en su contra. Y al parecer así era. Nuevamente perdía la oportunidad de amar.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **AU. (Universo alternativo)**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

* * *

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't say goodbye.**_

* * *

Él siempre pensó que la vida estaba en su contra. ¿Y quién no? Su suerte era un asco. Pero… ¿Acaso tenía suerte? Esa era la verdadera pregunta. Y ¿Qué era eso a lo que llamaban suerte? ¿Por qué él no la tenía? ¿Alguien allá arriba no quería que fuera feliz? ¿Simplemente ese era su destino?

Mientras caminaba por la desierta calle, los recuerdos lo invadían.

…

– _Gray-sama, Juvia cree que esto le quedara perfecto._

…

– _Mientras Gray-sama sea feliz, Juvia lo será._

…

– _Juvia cree que la señora Ul, y su hija Ultear estarían felices de verlo seguir adelante._

…

– _Gray-sama ¿Le gusta lo dulce? Juvia cree que un poco de dulce alegrara su corazón._

…

– _Gray-sama…_

…

Mientras veía muy lejanamente la playa, sus pensamientos seguían un solo rumbo. Y varias preguntas se le presentaban.

¿Podré escuchar tu voz nuevamente? La calidez que sentía contigo… ¿Podré verte otra vez?

Pero él, ya sabía la respuesta. El destino se había encargado de recordárselo.

Pero… ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Debía dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza? ¿Debía dejarse hundir?

–Lo siento. –Susurró al vacío mientras caminaba por la playa. Debía decirlo, tenía que expresarlo. –Juvia, yo… ¿Estarás bien? ¿Podré alcanzarte nuevamente? ¿Estarás ahí cuando me toque partir?

Quizás la gente pensara que él estaba loco. ¡Y si! ¡Lo estaba! Necesitaba recuperar aquel tiempo perdido, aquel tiempo en el que aún la tenía.

 _El tiempo en el que ella estaba con él._

Sin quererlo, una de las tantas noches en las que logró dejarla entrar en su vida llegó a su mente.

…

– _Gray-sama. –Saludó alegremente una mujer de cabellera azul y sonrisa cálida. –Juvia. –Dijo nerviosamente. –Juvia se preguntaba…_

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

– _Juvia quería saber si Gray-sama le permitiría sentarse con él. Juvia piensa que la soledad es mala._

– _La soledad es mi mejor compañera Juvia, todo lo que toco desaparece._

– _Juvia no… Juvia no cree que eso es cierto, Juvia conoce a Gray-sama y…_

– _No sabes nada al respecto de mí. No puedes entender lo que hay aquí. –Dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón. Juvia lo miró fijamente para luego sonreír. Algo dudosa colocó la mano encima de la de él, Gray se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para apartarla._

– _Juvia cree que, a pesar de todo, este lugar es cálido, tan cálido como Gray-sama. –La chica le sonrió, de una forma brillante, más brillante que el sol mismo. El la vio fijamente y suspiró._

– _Gracias, Juvia. –Tomó la mano de ella y le dio un recatado beso, la chica se ruborizó, estaba completamente roja, como un tomate o más._

– _Gray-sama, si quiere Juvia le puede dar 43 hijos si usted… –Gray le soltó la mano rápidamente. Con una gran sonrisa la vio._

– _Gray cree que Juvia está loca. –Sin decir más, la dejó sola en aquel banco, el azul índigo de la noche y las estrellas tenían un extraño brillo y calidez, algo tan parecido como lo que había en su corazón en ese preciso momento. Nunca se dio cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de la chica._

…

¿Por qué en aquel momento no lo vio? ¿Por qué no vio la tristeza de Juvia? ¿Por qué la dejó sola? ¿Por qué no la consoló? ¿Por qué la dejó morir sola?

Si bien, nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, nunca pensó que en el momento en el que lo haría, no pudiera ser feliz. Ella se había ido y lo había dejado. Ella había muerto, al igual que todos lo que se relacionaban con él.

Quizás su destino era quedar solo. Su madre ya no estaba, su padre tampoco. Su maestra Ul ya no estaba, Ultear también lo había dejado.

Juvia era la última que quedaba, y también se había ido.

Aquel momento le rompió lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.

…

– _La vio, ella estaba ahí, tendida en la cama del hospital. Gray avanzó lo más rápido que pudo. El dolor no lo dejaba avanzar._

– _¿Por qué? –Le preguntó directamente. – ¿Por qué tú, Juvia?_

– _Gray-sama debe de ser feliz. –Le sonrió. –Juvia desea que tú seas feliz._

– _No tenias que hacerlo, tenías que dejarme ahí, ¡ESE ERA MI DESTINO! –Gritó. –No tengo nada por lo cual quedarme._

– _Juvia cree que la señorita Ultear no hubiese pensado lo mismo. Juvia cree que ella hubiese querido que Gray-sama avanzara._

– _¡Ultear murió! Y tú…_

– _Juvia emprenderá un viaje, pero Juvia está feliz. –Sonrió. –La persona que Juvia ama está viva._

– _Juvia yo… ¿Lo recuerdas? –Dijo al borde del llanto. –Cuando ella murió, ¡Lo prometiste! –Ahogó un sollozo. –Prometiste que no te irías… Prometiste…_

– _Te prometí a ti, y se lo prometí a ella. –Gray la miró confundido._

– _Juvia le prometió a Ultear que cuidaría de Gray-sama, si para eso, Juvia debía dar su vida, lo haría con gusto, Juvia…_

 _-_ – _Te quiero! –Soltó de repente. –Tienes que vivir, vivir por ti, por mí, por los dos. –Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas traicioneras salían de los ojos de Gray. –Podemos ser felices, por favor, no me dejes, no te vayas ahora, no cuando he decidido ser feliz, no cuando me has elevado tan alto, yo…_

 _-J-juvia. –Sollozó la mujer, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte, cuando ella vio a Gray en medio de la calle, ella decidió hacer algo inimaginable. Con toda la fuerza que tenia lo sacó de la carretera, trató de moverse, pero no corrió con la misma suerte, el carro impacto en contra de ella. –Juvia es muy feliz, Gray-sama. J-juvia de verdad…_

…

Lo último que escuchó fue el horrible pitido al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Ese día, ese día había perdido nuevamente el amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–¡Gray! –La voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Lucy, una de sus amigas, la chica corrió aun mas rápido hacia él, y sin preguntárselo se lanzó a sus brazos. –Eres un idiota. –Sollozó. –No puedes irte y dejarnos así. –Lo abrazó aun más fuerte.

–¿Fue mi culpa, verdad? –Dijo débilmente. –Si yo…

–Shhhh. –Lo calló la rubia. –Las cosas pasan por algo. –Susurró. –Pero lo importante es que… No estás solo. –Le sonrió. –Estoy yo, está Erza, Natsu, Lyon, y seguiría nombrando a las personas que nos preocupamos por ti. –El la vio fijamente. –Juvia hubiese deseado que sonrieras y salieras adelante. Ella decidió levantarse, no sabía en qué momento ambos habían caído al piso, dándole una mano, lo invitó a levantarse, él dudo, pero a la final la acepto.

 _El debía vivir, vivir por él, y también por ella._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Nos volvemos a ver Juvia. –Escuchó la voz de cierta pelinegra. Juvia le sonrió al instante.

–Juvia está muy feliz de verla, Ultear-san.

–Y yo también, pero sigo creyendo que no era tu momento. Apenas empezabas a vivir.

–Lo sé. –Sonrió dulcemente mientras veía hacia abajo. –Pero quizás es lo que el necesitaba para crecer aún más. –Ultear sonrió.

–¿Me ayudas a cuidar de él? –Sonrió, Juvia asintió feliz.

–Cuidemos de Gray-sama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras caminaba al lado de Lucy, sintió un inmenso deseo de ver hacia atrás, haciendo caso a lo que deseaba se giró, y en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, las vio. Eran Ultear y Juvia, dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Sintió una extraña calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. Y por un momento pensó escuchar.

 _Se feliz, Gray-sama… Juvia así lo desea. Mientras Gray-sama viva feliz, yo también lo estaré._

Sonrió mientras alcanzaba a la rubia. Lucy se sorprendió al verlo tan feliz de repente pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Espero cuides de él, Juvia. –Fue lo que pensó Lucy al verlo sonreír. –Cuida de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Hola, paso por aquí dejando una pequeña historia Gruvia. ¡Primera vez que escribo algo de ellos! –Impactada. Personalmente, no es que me guste mucho el Gruvia. (´Prefiero a Gray con Ultear) (Al carajo, soy bien multishipper) xD_

 _¿Merece review? Por Dios, espero que sí._

 _Desde luego gracias, y espero les gustara._

 _ **Saludos, Rosse**_ _._


End file.
